The existing technology, such as a washing machine on the market provided with a deceleration clutch which is parallel installed with a single-phase asynchronous motor and driven by the pulley and belt. This kind of deceleration clutch has the characteristics of low efficiency, high noise, poor practicability, and high failure rate of the transmission part, so the technical proposal of the coaxial setting of the motor and clutch is put forward. So the relevant technical personnel put forward the technical solution for setting motor and clutch coaxial. Such as a patent with patent number ZL00234747.4 discloses a deceleration clutch of a washing machine directly driven by brushless motor. The patent uses a brushless motor directly driving the washing machine clutch, solves the problem that single phase asynchronous motor has a low efficiency, and improves the energy efficiency. But the structure of the motor connection is complex, can only implement the ordinary washing method. Since the deceleration clutch has many shortcomings such as: the main parts have too many connection components, the installation requirements are too high, high fault rate, so the deceleration clutch of the solution from the patent is not suitable for manufacture.
Such as a Chinese patent with application number CN201120257375.8 discloses a variable frequency deceleration clutch of a bionic had rub washing machine, wherein the clutch comprises a mating lower casing and an input shaft. A brushless DC motor stator is mounted on the lower casing, and an outer rotor of the brushless DC motor is connected with the end of the input shaft, the brushless DC motor stator is located in the outer rotor chamber of the brushless DC motor. The input shaft is equipped with a sliding clutch mechanism composed of a sleeve, a clutch shaft, a clutch slider and a return spring. The sleeve is arranged on the input shaft, the clutch shaft is arranged on the input shaft above the sleeve, the sleeve and the clutch shaft are made with outer spline, the inner peripheral guide splines of the clutch slider are coupled to the outer peripheral splines of the sleeve and the clutch shaft, the return spring is press-fitted on an annular boss formed on the outer periphery of the clutch slider and the clutch slider is connected with a clutch control mechanism. But the clutch control mechanism is complex and cumbersome to control.
Some of the conventional clutch sleeves or clutch slides are controlled by a shift fork and a clutch spring together to move up and down, and the shift fork is directly mounted on the lower casing of the deceleration clutch by the rotation pin to realize the control of the clutch sleeve. In the prior art, a traction motor is often used to pull one end of the shift fork through a rope, and the other end controls the clutch sleeve or the clutch slider to move up and down, the traction motor often installed at the bottom of the outer tub. However, the method of controlling the up-and-down movement of the clutch sleeve has a low accuracy rate, a high failure rate, a large occupied space, and a low component integration ratio.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is proposed.